


Broken Pieces

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [12]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Sad, Sorry I killed someone off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Reagan family how will Danny Reagan get his family through? Will he blame himself for causing the death of a loved one? Will the guilt consume the beloved detective or will he be able to put the broken pieces of himself back together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spoil anything but I also don't want anyone to have a heart attack or start panicking. So if you WANT to know who dies or who is safe I'll tell you but the surprise might be fun.
> 
> This is just a little chapter to hold you all over until after I get out of work tomorrow night. :)
> 
> Side note: Tonight's episode was AMAZING!!!!!! I can't wait for next season!!

Sunday dinner was a regular occurrence at the home of Henry and Frank Reagan.  Both men sitting at the ends of the table making sure the family was taken care of. Both men knew how lucky they were to see the Reagan grow up. Praying each night to see their loved ones again.

Danny Reagan and his wife Linda sitting on the corner next to Frank. Danny's arm around the back of his wife's chair while they sat close together. The two forever in love with one another. Two souls promising a lifetime together. Not realizing that a lifetime had an expiration date.

Next to them sat their only grandson, Charlie in his high chair. He was almost six months old and growing bigger by the minute. On the other side of Charlie was his father. The second oldest of Danny and Linda Reagan. Sean had started a new semester at school with almost all classes taken online. He had two he had to actually go to NYU for. He smartly set his schedule so the two classes were during the day while Charlie was in daycare. Those were the two nights he worked and his parents babysat for him. The rest of the week he worked while Charlie was in daycare and went to school on his laptop whenever he could get time. Usually, after Charlie went to sleep or when he was occupied with his aunts and uncle who were only a few years older than him. Sean was so focused on raising his son he didn't get out much. He wanted to be just as responsible of a father as his father was to him. Sean never wanted to miss a moment of his son's life.

Across from Sean sat his big brother, Jack. Jack was still attending NYU, having fun with friends and loving living in his own place. While he partied a bit too much sometimes he tried to be the responsible one. Taking friends keys and offering them a couch to crash on when the nights were too long. Jack never thought of what could happen because he knew he was smart. Nothing could happen to him.

Next to Jack was Officer Jamie Reagan. In all his years as a beat cop, Jamie had seen a lot. But being around this dinner table had given him more wisdom and insight than anything he'd ever see on the street. Every day he walked the beat he thought of his brother, Joe. With enough close calls, Jamie started to think somehow Joe had his back. He hoped that would never go away.

Nicky Reagan-Boyle sat between her mother and uncle. With a fresh college degree in her hands, Nicky was abruptly jerked into reality as she went back to living at home with her mom, trying to find a job that her degree in political science would be useful for. While she hunted for the right job she interned at the Mayor's office. Something that made waves between the Reagan clan but they loved her just the same. Even if she did fall in with the " _dark side_ ". Erin Reagan took up the last seat at the table. Always trying to mother everyone and be the matriarch of the family. Taking up the mothering role when her own mother passed away. Erin couldn't wait to see Nicky get married and have children. In the back of her mind she always wondered when that would happen. She wanted to make sure she was around as long as her grandfather. Old enough to see great-great-grandchildren someday.

Off to the side sat Danny and Linda's three smallest children, Grace who had just started Kindergarten at age five, and their three-year-old twins, Faith and Sam. Sam acting more and more like his Daddy with each passing day. He even had started wearing a special pin he got from visiting Daddy at work. It was carefully pinned to his jacket so he wouldn't lose it. Faith being a good mix of both parents. When she was sad or upset she needed a hug from her Daddy, and when she was angry and needed to calm down her Mommy was the only one that could get her to stop a tantrum. Just as Danny was able to pull Linda up when she fell and Linda was able to defuse Danny when he was ready to blow.

Yes, life in the Reagan house was pretty good. But this winter something would change. A chill would settle in the air of the Reagans leaving broken hearts, tears, and sadness in its wake. Death would swoop in and take one of them before anyone could try and stop it.

"That is  _not_ what I said." Linda laughed as Danny tattled on her to the rest of the family, "Well, it's what I said but not  _how_ I said it."

"You're just upset because you got caught making a dirty comment over the phone to me while I was at work." Danny teased. He had worked a stakeout with Beaz when Linda unexpectedly called at close to two am. As per her usually, middle of the night call it was just to check up on him. He hadn't been home since five am the morning before and she couldn't help but be worried. When he promised he'd be home for breakfast Linda, in her half-asleep state, mentioned that if he came home before the kids got up she'd make it worth his while. All while not realizing she was loud enough for Beaz to overhear and start teasing Danny about the second he got off the phone.

"Wow. Linda with the phone sex." Erin teased.

"That is  _not_ how that was!" Linda's face was red with laughter and embarrassment.

"You know if we did this to girls we liked, we'd get in trouble." Jack said.

"Come back to me when you've been married for as long as your mother and I have been." Danny said to his son.

"I'm just saying. You and Mom always talk about consent and not making dirty comments so why is it okay for you two to do it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. And the argument that you two are adults doesn't work anymore. That would be a total cop-out." Sean said.

"Because after twenty-three years of marriage you can do these things too." Linda told them.

"It's different when you're married." Frank told his Grandsons.

"I still think that's a cop-out just like when we were kids and were told we can't do something until we're adults." Sean rolled his eyes.

"And I can still tell you to eat your vegetables." Danny teased.

The laughter only got louder throughout the evening. The tightknit family enjoyed their routine Sunday dinner, not realizing that there were only so few dinners left as a group of thirteen. That there were only so many numbered days left for their family to exist as a full unit. An unexpected death would shake the rest of them to their core. No one realized that when death was through they'd not only be left with shattered hearts but shattered souls as well. That soon, there would be an empty seat at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know who is going to die, check this link out. :) : http://wwwimage2.cbsstatic.com/base/files/cast/99741_150b_1.jpg

Linda woke up Monday morning to cool sheets beside her. She put her glasses on and looked at her phone. Linda smiled as she read the text from Danny. He had gotten called in early to work that morning and didn't want to wake her. Linda texted him a quick good morning text before jumping in the shower while the kids were still asleep. When she got out she was surprised to see a missed phone call from Danny, then a text saying he was at his desk and she could call him back. Linda walked down the stairs with her phone cradled between her ear and shoulder as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Danny's voice filtered through the phone.

"Morning." Linda smiled, "You're off to work early today."

"Yeah. Got a pretty big case." He sighed staring at the file in front of him. When he'd gotten the call he wondered what the big deal was. No one said much other than it was a high-profile double homicide. From the minimal details, it seemed like any other double homicide in Manhattan that he'd worked. But when he reached the crime scene Danny realized this was anything but routine. Two off-duty cops had been murdered in cold blood in the middle of Manhatten. The only witnesses were the prostitutes they were with at the time. Both who gave no description of the perp except that he looked 'creepy' and 'like a psycho'. Neither of which would help Danny and Beaz hunt the murderer.

"Everything alright?" Linda picked up on the tone of her husband's voice. As if something more was bothering him than just a big case.

"I'm good." He promised.

"Did you eat anything before you left?" Linda wandered around the kitchen making breakfast for herself and the kids.

"Nah. Beaz and I grabbed breakfast on the way in." He told her.

"Ah-ha. So you had a little breakfast date with your other woman?" She teased him.

"First, if it was a breakfast date you'd have been the only woman there and second, it wouldn't have been burritos from the cart down the street while we canvassed the neighborhood." Danny said.

Linda laughed, "At least I know I get the special treatment."

"Always." Danny replied instantly. He looked up as Beaz answered her phone. The medical examiner was asking to see them, "Babe, I gotta go."

"Love you." Linda said knowing the routine. When Danny had to get off the phone it was usually an immediate request.

"Love you. I'll see you tonight." He ended the call promptly wanting to know what the M.E. had found.

Linda slipped her phone into her pocket to finish making pancakes for everyone before she woke them all up for school and daycare.

* * *

Linda's day at work was a long, frustrating one. The computers were crashing, keeping them locked out of patient profiles, the pharmacy key had gone missing, she'd misplaced her phone twice, cops had to remove a patient who was screaming at the staff because they couldn't refill his pain medication without him getting an exam he refused, she'd been vomited on by an upset six-year-old, three separate men had either tried to pinch her ass or whistled as she walked around the desk or called for the next patient, and to top if off she swore she could feel a migraine coming on.

When Linda got home all she wanted to do was go to bed. But someone had to make dinner, do laundry, do dishes, feed children, bathe the kids, tonight was Jack's night shift so she had Charlie in addition to Grace, Faith and Sam. Charlie was going through a sleep resistance and was almost impossible to get down without tears on his end and on his Grandmothers. Sam refused to go to sleep until he talked to Daddy which unfortunately didn't happen. Because of it, Sam to throw a tantrum until he fell asleep in the middle of his bedroom floor after screaming for Daddy until his little body decided it was too tired to continue. When Linda peeked in on Faith and Grace she didn't even care that the two girls were in Grace's bed together while every doll and stuffed animal occupied Faith's bed. Normally Linda would move the toys and put Faith in her own bed but tonight, both girls were left alone to sleep peacefully. Linda prayed everyone would stay quiet all night. Her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was close her eyes. After changing and getting herself ready for bed Linda sent a short, sweet text to her husband. She lovingly told him that if he made a sound when he came home that was a decibel above a whisper and he woke a child, she was going to hype all three of their little ones up with sugar and candy and leave him alone with them for twenty-four hours. Linda laughed when he sent it back saying he promised to be silent when he came home and told her to feel better. 

With her phone volume up in case of emergency, the house locked up, alarm set, Linda closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Her body finally realxing after a long, hard, exhausting day. Linda swore she'd only just fallen asleep when her phone rang. 

"'lo?" She muttered as she rolled over to sit up better.

"Mrs. Linda Reagan?" A soft male voice asked.

"Yeah?" Linda wondered who could be calling her.

"My name is Elijah. I'm the head trauma nurse at Saint Luke's hospital. Your son, Sean, was involved in a vehicle accident. You and his father, Detective Daniel Reagan are listed as next of kin." He told her.

"Oh my God. Is Sean okay?" Linda hated the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach. He had to be okay. He had a child. He needed to be there to raise Charlie. Sean just had to be okay.

"Ma'am. I can't divulge any information over the phone but we do request that you come to the ER as quickly as possible." Elijah said.

Linda nodded her head, "Okay. Yeah. Alright. I'll get there as soon as I can." Linda ended the call only to instantly call her husband hoping he'd get there faster than she would with four kids. At least then she'd know what happened and if Sean was alright or not. She prayed while Danny's phone rang. She couldn't bury a child. She'd never live through it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Linda arrived at the ER thankfully with no kids in tow. Erin had been home and was able to come babysit while Linda left to meet Danny at the emergency room. Sean had been involved in a drunk driving accident. Someone hit his car while he was stopped at a red light. Linda rushed into the emergency room looking for her son or husband. 

"My name is Linda Reagan. My son, Sean, was admitted here a little while ago." Linda said to the receptionist. Linda looked down at her phone for a message from Danny. She hoped he was here. All he said on the phone was that he'd get there as fast as he could.

"Let me check my computer." The woman smiled softly.

Danny had been standing outside the trauma room Sean was in waiting for his wife. Sean was on his way up for an x-ray and he didn't want to miss Linda walking in. He spotted her as she was talking to the receptionist, "Linda!" Danny hollered at her.

Linda ran over to him, hugging him tight, "Where's Sean? Is he okay?" She started to panic, "What happened? They didn't tell me anything."

"He's okay." Danny held her close, "They are doing an x-ray on his foot. He said it really hurts and he can't put too much weight on it. They think he broke it or maybe a toe or two. They aren't really sure but he definitely hurt it. He has a concussion. Lots of cuts from the glass, but he's mostly fine. A few days off work and school and something for his foot but he should be fine. The idiot that hit him doesn't have a scratch on him and was arrested. I talked to the officer that collared him. He said it's this guy's third offense in the last few months. He's not getting away with no time after this one. Sean's car is totaled." Danny said.

"What happened?" Linda asked.

"Sean was sitting at a red light when this guy came up behind him. He slammed into the back of Sean's car. Sean slid across the lanes and hit a tree head on. He's lucky there wasn't any crossing traffic or it could have been much worse." Danny hugged his wife, "He's okay. Some time home to rest but he will be fine."

Linda nodded her head, "Thank God." She sighed heavily. Linda felt a knot in her throat, "I was so scared."

"Me too." Danny confessed. He sat with his wife while they waited for Sean to be done with the x-ray hoping they'd get to talk to him soon.

After a short while, Sean was wheeled back to the trauma room Danny and Linda were allowed to wait in.

"Hey, Sean." Danny smiled seeing his son.

"Hey, Dad. I totaled the car." Sean sighed

"I know. It's okay. Insurance will cover it." Danny said softly, "Just worry about yourself right now." 

"How do you feel?" Linda asked.

"I'm okay. Sore and my foot hurts but I'm alright. I'm good." Sean nodded his head.

"Okay. They said you can come home tonight." Linda told him.

"Yeah. Just have to check my x-rays first." Sean repeated what the doctor had told him.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Linda hugged her son.

"I'm fine Mom." Sean smiled bravely. He didn't want her to panic more than it looked like she already had. He hadn't even seen the car until it was too late. The guy hit him so hard Sean couldn't do anything to help himself. He spun around until the tree stopped him.

Two hours later, with a prescription for pain medication and orders to see a podiatrist, Sean was released with a boot on his foot to keep it stable until it healed up. Linda drove her son home while Danny followed behind them the whole way. 

"Mom. Do you think you can get up with Charlie for me tomorrow?" Sean asked in the car.

"Of course I can. I'll drop him at daycare with Faith and Sam." Linda smiled.

"I just don't want to bother you with him more than you already have him." Sean told her.

"It's not a bother. He's my grandson and I love him. And you're my son, and I love you. He's fine. You just get some rest tomorrow during the day." Linda said softly. Sean closed his eyes for the rest of the ride home hating how much the bright street lights bothered his head.

When they got home Danny helped Sean get downstairs to bed. He smiled seeing Erin asleep on the couch. He nudged his sister, putting a blanket over her to keep her warm, "Don't drive home. Stay for the night." He told her. 

"Yup." Erin pointed to a duffel bag she'd grabbed on her way over, "Planned on it." She yawned before going back to sleep.

Danny smiled as he locked the house up for the night. With one last check of the windows and doors, then the kid's bedrooms upstairs, he walked into his and Linda's bedroom.

"Erin is asleep on the couch. I didn't want to bother her to wake her up too much. Told her she could sleep over." He told his wife.

"Yeah. She looked pretty tired when she showed up." Linda put her watch on top of the dresser, "I'm just so thankful Sean is okay." Linda took a deep breath. She wlaked over to sit on the edge of the bed, "I just kept thinking what if something had happened to him?"

Danny sat beside Linda, "Nothing happened. He's fine. A broken foot and some bumps and bruises but he's okay." Danny kissed his wife's cheek.

"I don't know." Linda frowned.

"What's wrong?" Danny could tell something else was bothering his wife.

"I'm not sure." Linda said. She looked over at Danny who clearly didn't believe her, "I just...I feel something is wrong. My gut keeps telling me something bad is going to happen. Like a dark cloud is coming and I don't know what to do about it."

"Look for the sun?" Danny tried to follow with her metaphor.

"I don't think it's that easy." Linda replied, "Something is wrong and I hate not knowing what it is."

"You're overthinking. I think you're just worried about Sean and thinking too hard on it. Everything is fine." Danny tried to reassure her.

"I guess you're right." Linda nodded.

"C'mon. Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." Danny smiled at her. What Danny didn't know was that Linda's gut wasn't wrong. A dark cloud was coming. It would bring with it the harshest storm the Reagan's had ever had to get through. It would bring with it, death.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, the feeling in Linda's stomach seemed to get worse. She'd even talked to Dr. Bennet about it who suggested Linda was worrying too much. To make sure her family was safe and sound, and not worry about the things that  _might_ happen instead of the things that will happen. Linda hadn't slept well all week. Along with her bad feeling, Danny was working late. He'd caught a break in the case of the cop killer on the loose. He hadn't killed anyone else yet but the two off-duty cops were enough for Danny Reagan. Linda and Danny seemed to just pass each other all week long. 

For Sunday dinner Linda drove all the kids over in her car, hoping Danny would be able to join them. At least long enough to eat. Neither she or the kids had seen him much in days. Linda walked into the house with a pouty Sam in her arms. He was upset when Daddy missed church with them and hadn't been in a good mood even after he took a nap. Linda tried to get Sam to feel better but even after offering to let him help cook, after he was given a cookie before dinner by his great-grandfather, and after his grandfather told him he could watch a movie, Sam was still clinging to his Mommy upset that his Daddy wasn't home yet.

"Don't you want to go outside and play?" Linda asked the little boy in her arms, "Everyone else is outside and having fun."

"No. Wan' Daddy." Sam shook his head.

"Me too but Daddy is busy working." Linda tried to reason with her three-year-old.

"Daddy home." Sam stuck his bottom lip out.

"Cheer up Bud." Jamie walked over to where Linda sat with Sam, "Your Dad will be home soon. C'mon. Why don't you come with me? Want to go work on my car?" He asked knowing how Sam liked to help with anything a grown up was doing.

"Daddy." Sam crossed his arms and shook his head.

Linda sighed, "He's been like this all day. Originally I wanted Danny home just because. Now I want him home so I can get a break." Linda rubbed her temples with her thumb. She felt exasperated that she couldn't help her son feel better. She'd tried everything she could think of but she couldn't stop Danny from working just because their three-year-old wanted him too. She was so tired from not sleeping, she was starting to get irritable with the littlest things. Linda wished she had been able to sleep better.

"Leave him with me. The other kids are outside. Take twenty minutes to yourself." Jamie offered.

"You sure?" Linda asked.

"Yeah. No problem. Right, Sammy?" Jamie picked up his little nephew, "C'mon. Let's go find something to do."

"Thanks, Jamie." Linda watched Jamie carry Sam outside to play. Linda walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Moments later she was dozing off in the quiet house while she was left alone.

When dinner was finally ready, Henry walked over to Linda and gently shook her awake, "Linda." He said softly.

Linda jolted awake from the nightmare that had started. She gasped when her eyes opened, "Sorry." She shook her head.

"You okay? I didn't mean to scare you." Henry apologized.

"It's fine. Just a weird dream. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Lindayawned.

"We figured you needed some rest. Dinner's ready." Henry smiled.

"Thank you." Linda followed Henry to the dining room. She was pleasantly surprised to see all the small kids were sitting down nicely waiting for someone to say the prayer before eating what was already on their plates for them. As soon as they could Grace, Faith and Sam all started to eat. 

"Where's Uncle Danny?" Nicky asked plating her own food.

"Working." Linda replied, "Case from last week carried over. He's still hunting for this guy."

"The one that killed those two off-duty cops?" Jamie asked.

"Yup." Linda nodded her head, "You know Danny. He won't let it go until he finds the guy."

"Those two cops that died were good guys. I knew both of them. They didn't deserve to die like that." Henry huffed.

"How did you know them?" Sean asked.

"Their training officer, Sunny, and I were old pals back in the day. I knew both of those guys when they were just rookies starting out." Henry told Sean.

"How did Sunny take the news?" Jamie asked.

"Same as he took anything else. Without a care. Sunny's always been a bit detached from his officers. Lost his job because of it when I was Commissioner." Henry buttered his bread, "One day, he lost his wife, his kids, his house, he lost it all when she packed up and left one day. After that Sunny just stopped caring."

"Wonder if Sunny knows anything that could help." Jamie thought out loud.

"Sunny doesn't know anything. We've already talked to him." Danny surprised everyone by showing up late to dinner. Linda pointed to the plate of food she had made for him, "Thanks, Babe." Danny kissed his wife's cheek.

"DADDY!" Sam almost knocked down his chair to run to his Daddy. He climbed up into Danny's lap with a big hug, "Misted you!"

"I missed you too." Danny hugged his son tight, "Have you been a good boy for your mother?"

"Yes! I good." Sam grinned.

"Okay. Now go eat." Danny put his little one down carefully so he could go back to eating his own meal, "How are you?" He asked Linda.

"Tired but fine." She smiled truthfully.

Danny smiled at her before putting his arm around the back of her chair. He didn't entirely believe her but he also didn't want to say much in front of the whole family. He'd talk to her after dinner.

"You catch that monster yet?" Henry asked.

"Working on it. We found a video of the perp leaving the scene but it's grainy and we can't get a positive ID. It's like he knew exactly how to clean a crime scene and leave no evidence, and no witnesses." Danny frowned.

"Maybe he's old law enforcement or military?" Erin suggested.

"We're looking into both. Running records of guys that worked with both victims that may have had some bad blood between them." Danny said.

"Nothing popped?" Frank asked.

"It's running now. If I get called out of here, you'll know something hit." Danny took a bite of his meal. 

Linda put a hand on Danny's leg, "You'll figure it out." She smiled.

"Yeah. You're the best Uncle Danny." Nicky said.

"I just hope it's before we get another victim." Danny replied. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Danny checked the message from Beaz before texting her back, "I gotta go." He stood from the table. Danny walked over to the little kid's table kissing each of them on the head before moving onto Charlie, "I'll catch you guys later." 

"Be right back." Linda got up and followed Danny out of the house.

"You okay?" He asked as they stood on the front steps.

Linda nodded, "Just needed a hug." She hated her gut feeling. She didn't know if it meant something was going to happen to Danny tonight or what but she couldn't get rid of the bad feeling.

Danny wrapped his arms tightly around his wife as she melted into him, "I love you." He said softly.

"You're not wearing your vest." She frowned not feeling the kevlar under his shirt.

"I haven't needed it." Danny told her.

"Danny." Linda didn't want to sound like a nag but it would make her feel better to know he was being safe.

"I'll put it on if I leave the precinct." Danny smiled, "I promise."

"Okay." Linda nodded her head, "Come home to me." She whispered.

"Always." Danny kissed his wife sweetly before getting in his car to drive back to the precinct. Linda hoped he'd catch this guy. Murdering someone was horrible. But two cops was worse. Linda prayed for her husband's safety through the night. Praying he'd come home without injury. Linda didn't know that it wasn't Danny that would need her prayers.


	5. Chapter 5

That Sunday night at home Linda tossed and turned all night long. The kids had long since been asleep and Danny was still working. Finally fed up with not being able to sleep Linda walked downstairs to make herself a cup of tea hoping it would help her feel better. She didn't know that while she stood, safe in her home a family member was about to take their last breath. Linda watched the snowfall outside. An early October snowstorm. Linda frowned seeing large white flakes drop from the sky. It wasn't entirely abnormal for snow to show up in October but it also wasn't an every year occurrence. She hoped this didn't mean they'd have a harsh winter. It was always hard to get shoveled out after a big storm with kids in the house and Danny stuck at work. Linda walked into the living room hoping to catch the weather report. She wondered if it was going to stick or not. Linda covered herself with the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch as she turned The Weather Channel on. Linda looked at the time on her phone hoping Danny would be home soon. She was exhausted from not sleeping well and she still had to get kids up and get to work early in the morning. She hoped she'd be able to fall asleep soon.

* * *

Late that Sunday night, Henry Reagan met up with some old friends outside of a cop bar, in an effort to help his grandson with the latest case. Once a cop, always a cop. He'd sipped a few drinks with them as they all talked about the good ole days. He'd found out through a mutual friend that his old pal, Sunny, just might know more than he originally told Danny and Beaz. According to a friend, Sunny was dying. In his sickness, he'd told his children the truth about why he suddenly quit being a cop one day. When they were kids they were told that he quit his job willingly. But now, knowing he only had so long to live, told them the truth. Told his two children about how he was kicked off the force for being a disgrace to the uniform. He told them how people that were once his friends turned their backs on them. How no matter how hard he tried old Commissioner Reagan was always riding his ass and reprimanding him. How he used to love working for the NYPD but quickly realized that he wasn't the right person to do the job. How the job took it's toll on him emotionally. He blamed the job for their mother leaving and taking them away from him. Henry listened to all the details of how Sunny told his children how much he hated his so-called brothers in blue. After finishing his drinks, Henry walked outside to hail a cab back home. He stood on the dark curb as he waited for a cab hoping to get home before the snow started to get too bad. It was just starting to flurry when he walked out of the bar. He'd tried calling Danny but his phone went to voicemail. He assumed as usual Danny was just busy and couldn't take the call at the moment. Henry left Danny a lengthy message telling him all about what he'd learned, and how he speculated Sunny and his children knew a lot more than they told him, before putting his phone in his jacket pocket. Henry never saw what was coming. He was too distracted by his own thoughts of the old days to react quickly enough to the knife blade that plunged into his back. Henry tried to reach for his gun but was quickly overpowered.The man dragged Henry into the closest alleyway and tossed him against a metal dumpster.

"You!?" Henry was stunned to see the man that was attacking him, "Why?!" Henry slumped to the ground as his legs gave out from under him.

"No one helped my dad when he was in trouble! You all let him fall! Now it's your turn!" The man twisted the knife causing irreversible damage, "Remember how you said he was a disgrace?! How he was weak?!" The man stabbed Henry again, "Now who's the weak one?! Now, who is the disgrace to the uniform?! You are Henry! You and Vincent and Parker! I'm glad I got you three first! You screwed his whole life up! You are the reason he lost everything! You're the reason my mom took us away from him! You ruined his life! You ruined my life!" The man laughed, "Just wait. I'm coming for all of you. Every one of you bastards that stepped on my father when he was down! And no one will ever catch me! Those stupid detectives that came by have no idea what we are planning!" He said pulling the knife out. The man walked away without anyone seeing him, leaving Henry Reagan on the ground bleeding to death.

* * *

 Danny Reagan sat at his desk in the 54th precinct running background checks on anyone that had contact with both cops that were killed the week before. The problem he was running into was how to narrow down the list. The two cops had been on the force longer than Danny. They were close to retiring. That made the list a lengthy one to look at.

"How about we cross-reference anyone locked up by these two with a list of people who recently got out?" Beaz asked.

"Done. No one matches up." Danny handed her a stack of papers he'd already looked through, "Still nothing on the video?"

"Nope. It's such a bad picture we can't even tell if it's a man or woman." Beaz sighed.

Danny rubbed his eyes, "Well, we have to find something!" He said irritated that this person seemed to have slipped through every crack they could find.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Beaz snapped at him.

"I'm going to get a coffee." Danny stood from his desk needing to take a few minutes away from the case before he blew up, "You want something?" He asked in apology for yelling at his partner.

"Yeah." Beaz yawned, "Thanks."

Danny grabbed his jacket and nodded his head before leaving his desk to grab something better than the coffee in the break room. He didn't know that if he left his desk ten seconds later he'd could have saved someone's life. He would have picked up his phone when it rang. Instead, Danny Reagan walked down the street to the open coffee shop wondering about the impending snowstorm while his grandfather bled to death on the other side of the city.

* * *

 Two hours later Danny was racing to a crime scene. A Reagan was found in the alley behind a local cop bar. He was pronounced dead at the scene. When Danny stepped out of the car he spotted Jamie talking to Sid and Garrett. Danny ran over, "What happened?!"

"I got a call about a body. We came to check it out." Jamie was visibly upset. He'd been the first one to find the body after the call went out. He had to call it in and spread the news that Commissioner Henry Reagan had become the latest victim of the cop killer that was still on the streets.

"Oh my God. Where's Dad?" Danny asked.

"In the car." Sid pointed, "He was on the phone with your sister."

"How?" Danny took a deep breath trying to keep it together.

"He was stabbed. Like the other two." Jamie answered.

"I'm gonna get this son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do." Danny swore.

"You're going to call your wife first." Everyone looked up as Frank walked over to them, "You're going to let her know what happened and that you're sending officers over to keep an eye on the house. Erin has escorts with her and I've already sent officers to check up on Jack and Nicky. This might not be an attack on our family but I'm not taking any chances." Frank said sternly, "Get what you need from here. Then get this bastard off the streets. And call Linda.

"Dad." Danny tried to argue that he could call Linda later. Danny figured she'd be sleeping anyway.

"That's an order." Frank stared at his oldest son.

"Yes, Sir." Danny nodded his head. Danny watched as Frank left with Garrett and Sid in tow, "Oh Pop. What the Hell were you doing out here?" Danny sighed looking at the white sheet on the ground. He barely had time to process the loss before jumping into the case. Danny and Beaz collected every clue they could think of. They were sure to dump Henry's phone records, talk to the bartender, talk to anyone who saw Henry that night. The one break came when they realized the bar had a camera in the alleyway pointed at the trashcans where they found Henry's body. The video footage was crystal clear. The man on the footage kept his head turned away but with some enhancement, they just might be able to get a side profile. Danny took the footage to TARU to have them take a look at it and see what they could do. He wasn't going to rest until he caught the monster that killed his grandfather. That took the life of a sweet old man with a loving family. Danny Reagan wasn't going to rest until they were dead or behind bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for killing him. I'm sorry. No more Reagan's die in this story. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Helping plan a funeral while her husband searched for a murderer, unfortunately, wasn't new for Linda Reagan. She'd helped countless widows plan the funeral of their husbands who were killed in the line of duty. All while feeling guilty for being thankful it wasn't her Danny that was being buried. She'd even been there to help plan the funeral of Joe when he passed and was there to help with Mary's funeral. But the funeral of Henry Reagan proved to be a much more difficult task. Frank had tried to split himself between work, being a father, a grandfather, a great-grandfather, and a son who lost his only living parent. When Linda showed up with breakfast Monday morning Frank looked like he hadn't sleep in days. Linda waded through the sea of police in the house until she saw Erin. She was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a photo album.

"Hey." Linda handed Erin coffee.

"He'd hate all this." Erin gestured to the air of sadness in the house, "He'd be right on board with the house being filled with NYPD but everyone looking so sad and upset. He'd hate it." Erin sipped the coffee slowly, "Danny better get to this guy. He can't slip away."

"He will. Danny won't rest until he does." Linda said, "When he came home last night, it was only long enough to shower, tell me what happened and then he left. I got about three words in before he ran out the door."

"Jamie too. He's been out all night." Erin sighed, "I'm going to miss him so much." She wiped her eyes as they filled with tears. Linda hugged her sister-in-law tightly, "I can't remember a point in my life that he hasn't been there for."

"I know. It's going to be okay." Linda tried to soothe.

"I keep thinking about what will happen if it's Dad next?" Erin cried as her thoughts spiraled around losing her own father.

"It won't be. He's fine. He's safe." Linda said softly.

"I don't know what I'd do without my father around too. And with Pop not here too." Erin sniffled, "It could be Dad next."

"I'm okay." Frank's voice made both women jump slightly. Frank walked over to Erin and Linda putting his arms around both of them, "I'm just fine. I have a whole detail unit with me at all times and the house is surrounded by cops with a sharpshooter on the roof because Garrett thought that was necessary." Frank said, "Nothing will happen to me. Or Danny. Or Jamie." He stated firmly, "Danny's been shot and injured more times than I can keep track of and is still kicking around most likely because he's too damn stubborn to not come home or he's afraid of ticking you off by not listening to you when you tell him to come home safe." Frank said to Linda, "And Jamie isn't as hot-headed as Danny so he'll think twice before playing cowboy and won't get himself into a situation he can't get out of." Frank said, "Everyone is safe. Everyone comes home safe."

Linda nodded, "They'll be fine." 

"Now, why don't we do what Pop would want. Erin, go to work. See what you can get set up for whoever did this. See what you can get a warrant for that would help us catch this guy. We have the surveillance video from the bar but maybe there's another angle across the street or something that would figure out whoever he is." Frank said, "Anthony is outside talking to two of my officers ready to escort you to work."

"Dad. I don't need that." Erin shook her head.

"It wasn't a question of what you needed or wanted. It's what I want and what's happening." Frank said sternly, "Go to work."

"Okay." Erin sighed. She hugged her father tight, "Love you."

"You too." Frank watched his daughter walk to her car with armed escorts. He looked over at Linda. 

Before he could say anything Linda piped up, "I'll call the church and Detective Baker and I will get everything set up so you can focus on work." She offered.

Frank sighed wishing he could do it himself but knowing Henry would be the first one to tell Frank to go to work, "Thank you." Frank hugged Linda, "You were just as much his granddaughter as Erin."

"I know. I never felt any different." Linda said honestly.

"You're just as much my daughter too. You know that too right?" Frank started to get emotional.

"I know, Frank. A very wise man once quoted Charles Dicken's and said, Family not only need to consist of merely those who we share blood, but also for those whom we'd give blood." Linda repeated a quote Frank had said a few years ago when Linda donated a kidney to him.

"So you  _do_ pay attention to me when I ramble." Frank smiled warmly.

"Well, that day I did." Linda smiled back, "I got this. I'm okay. You need to work. Detective Baker and I can handle it."

"Thank you." Frank said before leaving to head out with Garrett and Sid behind him.

Linda sighed looking over at Baker who stood in the doorway, "Well, shall we?" Linda walked over ready to read through Henry's will with a lawyer at their side and plan the funeral of a man she'd mourn for years to come. A man she'd looked up to, asked for advice and regularly confided in. Linda took a deep breath as they started. She needed to get through this. When the funeral was over and Danny was home they could grieve but right now, Linda needed to be strong. Not just for herself but for everyone who was feeling the devastating blow of losing the patriarch of the Reagan family.


	7. Chapter 7

Twelve hours, and sixteen minutes. That's how long it took Detective Daniel Reagan to find the person responsible for the death of his grandfather. With an ESU team behind him, Detective Maria Beaz leading an ESU team from in back and Officer Jamie Reagan following his older brother the NYPD broke down the door of Levi Schreck. The son of Hiram Schreck also known as Sunny to his friends and brothers in blue.

"Levi Schreck! Police!" Shouts from officers entering the home rang through the house. Danny and Jamie headed up the stairs with their team while Beaz's team cleared the first floor.

Once upstairs Jamie and Danny split up to cover the floor as quickly as possible. Danny barged into the far bedroom where he and his team heard movement. Luckily Danny heard the gun go off before the door was fully open. He dodged the first bullet.

"LEVI SCHRECK! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Danny stood outside the door using it as cover. Two more gunshots rang out towards Danny and his team, "POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPON!" The ESU team couldn't get a clear shot through the door, moving it would expose Danny without coverage. As they regrouped to prepare to enter the room under fire Danny tried one last time to talk to Levi, "Let's just talk! You put your gun down and I'll put mine down!" Danny tried.

"Go away! You can't help me! You shouldn't have come here!" Levi yelled at them.

"You're not getting out of here alive by shooting that gun!" Danny said to him,"I know your Dad is sick. He's dying. Don't you want to see him one last time?" Danny tried to get Levi to put the gun down.

"I'm not afraid to die!" Levi shot at the door again, this time the bullet splitting part of the wood on the frame.

"We'll give you one more chance! Put the gun down!" Danny said as ESU was ready to enter the room.

"Not a chance! I'd rather die than let you pigs drag me in! My father deserved better!" Levi shot again, "You all turned your backs on him! He needed you!" Levi fired another round.

The ESU team barreled into the room on Danny's call. The second Levi shot his gun at Danny, a hail of bullets from Danny, and his team was fired back hitting Levi killing him instantly. What no one expected was Levi's sister, Taliah, to fire her weapon from the opposite corner of the room. Two shots rang out before she was taken down by the police too. 

"Ten-thirteen! Ten-thirteen! Officer down! Get a bus!" An officer dropped to his knees beside Danny. He'd been hit just above the vest in the back of his neck from one of the bullets from Taliah's gun. The second bullet had hit him in the leg.

Jamie and his team ran into the room to help secure the scene after clearing the second floor. Jamie's heart sank as he saw his older brother lying on the floor. The blood didn't seem to end as officers tried to put pressure on the wound until the ambulance arrived.

"Danny!" Jamie ran over to him, "You're going to be okay. You're gonna be fine." Jamie tried to keep Danny from going unconscious, "Hey! Don't close your eyes! Talk to me!"

"Linda." Danny faded in and out.

"I'm gonna call her. We're going to get you all set then I'll call her. But you have to stay awake for me. Okay? Okay?!" Jamie patted Danny's cheek trying to wake him back up, "I hear them. They're coming. C'mon. No sleeping." Jamie started to panic seeing how much blood Danny was losing.

"Jamie." Danny said softly, "You gotta tell Linda. I tried. I'm sorry." Danny started to feel his fingers and toes get colder the more blood he lost.

"Oh no! You tell her this yourself! You buy her something pretty and take her out and tell her yourself!" Jamie shifted over as the EMT's came into the room, "You're going to be fine. It's okay. You're going to be okay." Jamie ran behind the EMTs as they whisked Danny down the stairs and into the ambulance allowing Jamie to ride with him. Beaz followed in the sedan praying for her partner. The Reagan's couldn't take another heavy hit. Not today. Not just yet. Not Danny.

* * *

Linda Reagan sat at the dining room table in the home of Frank Reagan. She and the kids were staying over for the night. She knew Frank wouldn't be up to cooking for himself so Linda took it upon herself to start packing his freezer with ready to eat meals. Frank hadn't lived alone since before he met his wife. It would be a hard adjustment for him to make. When Linda's phone rang she didn't think anything of it. She answered the call from her brother-in-law wondering what he was calling her about. Linda hadn't noticed Frank's phone ring at the same time. Two different people calling for the same reason. Detective Danny Reagan was shot.

"Linda." Jamie said as soon as she answered, "Where are you?!"

"Dining room. What happened? Is Danny okay?" Linda sensed the urgency in Jamie's voice the second he said her name. She knew something was wrong.

"He's in emergency surgery. You need to get down here. Leave the kids home." Jamie told her.

"How bad Jamie?" Linda's eyes welled with tears.

"You need to get down here. Now." Jamie didn't answer her question.

"Jamie. What happened?" Linda wiped her eyes.

"He was shot in the back of the neck. He's in surgery. You  _need_ to get here." Jamie insisted.

"I'm coming." Linda stood from the table and hung up on Jamie. She looked over at Frank who was also getting off the phone.

"He's strong." Frank said to his daughter-in-law as he ushered her out of the house leaving the sleeping kids under the care of Detective Baker and the NYPD that was still inside his house.

Linda sat in the back of Frank's car with Garrett and Sid trying to tell Frank what happened. Linda tuned them out the second she put her seatbelt on. She fiddled with her wedding ring thinking about her husband.

She was so lost in thoughts and memories that Frank had to tell her they'd arrived at the hospital. Linda rushed in to see Beaz looking visibly upset and Jamie changed into plain clothes. Linda hugged Jamie first then Beaz, "I'm glad you're okay." She said not knowing if Maria was near Danny when he got hit.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't up there with him." Beaz hugged Linda.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Linda took comfort in her husband's partner, "Have the doctors said anything yet?" Linda asked Jamie.

"They said they'd send someone out when you got here." Jamie told him.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head and walked to the information desk to ask to speak to a doctor or nurse working on her husband.

Frank hugged Jamie, "You okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm-I'm good." Jamie nodded his head.

"You changed?" Frank asked.

"I uh...I was there....I had his blood...I-I didn't want Linda to see..." Jamie stuttered as he spoke. His uniform was stained with Danny's blood from Jamie trying to stop the bleeding and helping get him into the ambulance. He had someone run back to the precinct and get him a change of clothes. He didn't want Linda to see how much blood Danny lost.

Linda walked back to the group, "They said they'd be right out." Linda crossed her arms in front of her holding herself for comfort, "He's a fighter. He's going to be just fine." She tried to convince herself.

Frank pulled her into his arms, "He can't leave you. Never could." 

Linda nodded her head as she started to cry, "I can't lose him."

"You won't." Frank rubbed her back gently.

"Detective Reagan?" A female voice called out.

"Yes! That's my husband!" Linda lifted her head. She took a deep breath trying to ready herself for the worst possible news.

"I'm Dr. Meyers. I'm the surgeon that operated on your husband. Ma'am, Detective Reagan came in with a gunshot wound to the back of his neck and one in his upper thigh. We were able to locate the bullet in both places and get him patched up. He lost a lot of blood and is unconscious at the moment. He's not out of the woods but he's lucky. If the bullet in his neck was a few centimeters to the left he would have been paralyzed from the neck down. The bullet in his leg did minimal damage. The next twenty-four hours will be touch and go. We'll know more after he rests a bit." She said.

"When can I see him?" Linda closed her eyes thanking God, her Danny was still alive.

"I'll have a nurse come get you in a few minutes. But just you for right now. He's still not conscious and we don't want to overfill the room." The doctor smiled.

Linda shuddered as the doctor walked away, "Oh God." She breathed out.

Frank put an arm around her, "He's going to be fine."

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head praying Frank was right.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Linda sat awake the whole night. Keeping her eyes on Danny's vitals, double checking to see how much pain medication he was being given, watching his IV fluids, constantly checking to make sure his body responded to pain stimuli even while he remained unconscious. She fought sleep wanting to be awake when he finally opened his eyes but her body finally gave out as the sun peeked over the horizon. She laid her head on the bed with Danny's hand clutched tightly in hers as she cried herself to sleep. Praying he'd be okay while she slept. Praying she wouldn't wake up to find the worst had happened while she rested beside him. Linda put her cheek as close to his hand as she could manage in the chair she was sitting in hoping to feel any moment he made while she slept beside him.

Hours later Linda's eyes fluttered open. She swore she felt someone lightly running their fingers through her hair but she still had Danny's hand tightly in hers. It took her a few moments to wake up enough to realize that it must be Danny. Linda felt tears fall as she looked up at him, "Danny." She flung herself at him hugging him tightly. Linda tried to control her tears but the emotions had reached a tipping point. The loss of Henry still heavy in her heart as she tried to face possibly losing Danny as well. It was all too much for Linda to handle without tears. She clung tightly to her husband as she cried, "Oh thank God. I love you. Oh, Danny." Her tears soaking through the hospital gown he had on after surgery, "I didn't know what to think. And Jamie...and I can't lose you...and...." Linda's words were broken up by her sobs, "You can't go...Please...Oh, God...Love you....and the kids....Danny...I can't do this....and with the funeral....I can't....love...Danny...."

"Linda." Danny held her close as she cried out all her emotions from the past few days, "It's okay Baby. It's okay." His arms instantly surrounding her, "I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Danny had been awake for almost two hours. When he woke up and saw his wife asleep, he also saw the tear tracks on her face. Danny tried to keep the nurses quiet as they checked his vitals after noticing he was awake. He wanted to let Linda sleep as long as possible. But after two hours he needed to touch her. He needed to feel his wife more than just his hand being held. So he did the one thing that soothed them both. Run his fingers through her hair. It was a small gesture they'd both found, over the years, that worked to get them both feeling more connected. Linda always felt like she was loved and cared for by how gently he stroked her hair and how lovingly he touched her while Danny felt soothed by the motion and how Linda melted into him whenever he'd do it. He didn't mean to wake her. And when he did, he certainly didn't foresee how upset she would be. Danny was sure Linda was near hysterics by the way she was sobbing to him.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Linda confessed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Danny kissed her cheek, "The doctor has already been in here. I'm okay."

"How long have you been awake?" Linda asked.

"A little while. I didn't want to wake you." Danny said to her.

Linda nodded her head but still didn't look up at him, "I love you." She closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." Danny put a hand under her chin gently tilting her head up, "I'm going to be okay."

Linda cried fresh tears as she looked into his eyes, "I can't handle you too. You have to be okay." Linda knew he wouldn't be able to bury her husband and Henry at the same time. She wouldn't be able to deal with the loss. She prayed Danny would be okay.

Danny kissed his wife gently, "I'm okay." He placed her hand over his heart to feel his heartbeat, "I'm alright."

Linda let out a shaky breath, "Okay." She swallowed the big lump in her throat, "I have to call Frank and tell everyone you're okay."

"They can wait." Danny tugged Linda's hand, "Sit with me." He requested. He knew that Linda still wasn't okay. Despite what she said. He intended to do whatever it took to make her feel comforted.

Linda quietly moved to sit beside him on the small bed. She smiled as he put his arms around her carefully, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, "I love you so much."

"Close your eyes." He kissed her forehead, "Get some sleep. You need it." Danny offered, "I'll be here when you wake up and I'll have the nurses call Dad."

"I can't sleep." Linda said.

"Sure you can. You're in my arms. You can feel my heart beating. You can feel me breathing." Danny pulled the blanket up over the two of them, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. You close your eyes and sleep while I hold you." Danny dropped his voice to a whisper, "Just try."

"Okay." Linda yawned. She didn't think she'd be able to fall asleep but while she closed her eyes and held her hand over Danny's heart she slipped into sleep listening to him softly whisper how much he loved her, how safe they were, how she was the most important person in the world to him, how he'd never leave her, how he was sorry for scaring her. Danny whispered to his wife until he was sure she was fast asleep against his side before closing his own eyes letting the morphine help lull him to sleep feeling comforted only by the soft, warm body he held close.


	9. Chapter 9

When Linda woke up later that day she realized yet again Danny was awake before her. As she shifted, his arms tightened around her. Linda smiled softly feeling him protectively hold her even while he lay in a hospital bed after emergency surgery. Danny never ceased to amaze Linda. If she was upset everything in the world including himself got pushed to the side. Anytime Danny was hurt or sick he put all that aside just to be sure Linda was okay first before allowing her to comfort him. Linda frowned as Henry crossed her mind. He did that too. Henry always pushed things off as if they didn't effect him. He was always the strong one. Henry didn't allow himself to get upset until he was sure the whole family was comforted before letting himself feel anything. Danny was a lot like his grandfather in that way. Linda felt a tear fall as she realized how much she'd miss Henry Reagan.

"Hey, Babe." Danny said softly.

"Hey." Linda sighed, "How do you feel?" 

"I'm fine." Danny smiled at his wife. He wasn't going to tell her any different. Not until after the funeral and after he was home. She was upset enough without needing to focus on comforting him.

Linda looked up at her husband, "You're fine with everything?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I just want to get out of here and get home." Danny insisted.

"If you're going to be this stubborn they just might let you out early." Linda shook her head. She hated when he hid himself from her. When he put a wall up to keep her from seeing how he was feeling. It never led anywhere good. It always led to a fight. He'd stew in his feelings until he exploded. They'd argue over something minor that would blow up into something major. He'd explode and say something hurtful but the second he realized what he said he'd snap back to himself and they'd have a long talk about everything. It was the same routine every time. Linda just didn't want to do it this time. Not while he was injured. Not while she was still reeling from the fact that she almost lost him. Not while they were still mourning Henry.

"Dad stopped by." Danny said choosing to ignore the comment his wife made about him being stubborn, "Said the funeral is tomorrow morning."

"I know. I planned it." Linda fiddled with her nails looking for a distraction.

"Right." Danny sighed. The two sat in silence together until the doctor entered the room.

"How are you feeling today Detective?" She smiled as she checked his vitals.

"When can I go home?" Danny asked.

"We want to make sure you're alright before sending you home prematurely. It might not be until tomorrow." The doctor explained.

"I have to leave today. I have a funeral tomorrow." Danny said.

"We really should get you off the pain medication and see how you do with that first." She tried to get Danny to see why he should stay another night.

"It's fine. I'll be good." Danny said unconvincingly.

"We'll see what we can do to get you home tonight." The doctor realized she was fighting a losing battle. She lowered the pain medication before leaving the room.

"See. I'll get home tonight." Danny told his wife.

"Great. Against medical advice." Linda rolled her eyes, "Danny. Just don't push yourself too much. Please?" She hated that her voice cracked as she spoke.

Danny frowned seeing how upset Linda was getting, "I won't." He promised, "I just want to make sure I'm home for Pop." 

Linda nodded, "But not at the expense of your own health."

"I'll be good. I promise." Danny kissed his wife's forehead softly, "I'll be okay."

"You better be okay." Linda sighed.

"Besides, I'll have the best nurse in the world taking care of me." Danny flirted.

"Just because you compliment me doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you for trying to push your way out of here today." Linda couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Yeah but if I keep flirting you'll eventually smile." Danny grinned.

"What am I going to do with you?" Linda tried not to smile.

"Not much while I'm still in this hospital bed. That's why I need to get out of here." Danny kissed her lips sweetly.

Linda laughed softly, "I love you." 

"Love you more." Danny kissed her again.

"Love you the most." Linda replied. The rest of the day was spent quietly together. The family visited quickly but with the funeral in the morning, everyone seemed to be focused on themselves after making sure Danny would be okay. Erin and Nicky stayed together, grieving and comforting one another. Jack had come home to help with his siblings seeing as how Sean's foot was still in a boot. Jamie had crashed on the couch at Danny and LInda's until they could get home. Focusing on Danny's family gave Jamie something to do instead of just sit home alone. Frank split his time between his family members and work. He was having a hard time accepting the fact that his father was gone.

* * *

The following morning Linda stood in front of her dresser as she and Danny got ready to attend the funeral of Henry Reagan. Linda clasped the necklace Danny had specially made for her around her neck. She turned around to see Danny sitting on the end of the bed only half dressed.

"Hey." She said softly to him. Linda walked over beside him, "Danny." 

"I can't do it." Danny shook his head. 

"Yes. You can." Linda put an arm around his shoulders, "We'll get through this Danny. We got through Joe and we'll get through Henry."

"But Joe wasn't my fault." Danny replied.

"Henry wasn't either." Linda didn't understand how he felt so guilty.

"If I'd found out who it was quicker, if I'd worked harder, if I was a better detective, if I was more protective...." Danny trailed off.

"Danny. You did everything you could to find this guy." Linda tried to explain, "You are an amazing detective. You did everything you could at the time. It's not your fault. Henry chose to go out that night. Henry chose to try and help. He didn't know what would happen. You didn't either or you wouldn't have let him go."

"But I could have..." Danny tried to argue.

"Nothing. You could have done nothing to change this." Linda didn't want him beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault.

Danny sighed not wanting to argue, "Love you." Danny put his head on Linda's shoulder.

Linda started to tie her husband's tie, "C'mon. We want to get there when Frank does." She smoothed ou the wrinkles she found in his shirt and fixed the tie. The two focused on their family. Half of who didn't understand what they were doing at church instead of school. Grace, Sam, and Faith knew that Great-Grandpa was in Heaven but they didn't grasp the concept just yet. Charlie sat quietly with his father while Sean tried to keep control of his own emotions. He and Jack were very close to Henry. This hurt like no pain Sean had ever felt before. He was glad to have Charlie to cuddle. His son's chubby little hands and drool-filled cheek kisses were the only semi-balance of comfort Sean found. Jack focused his attention on his younger siblings who needed some guidance on what to do. He got all three dressed and packed the diaper bag for his parents. Grace and Faith in navy blue dresses and Sam wearing a navy blue suit. Jack didn't find anything black in either of their closets so he chose the next best color. Jack helped get all the kids in the car, including Charlie before helping his brother to the car while they waited for their parents. Linda and Danny left the house last. Danny opened Linda's door for her before sitting in the driver's seat. The Reagan family drove off full of sadness and tears as they headed towards the church for their final goodbye.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The funeral for Henry Reagan was one of the longest Danny could remember attending. The blue uniforms filled the church and even spilled onto the sidewalk outside. Danny wasn't sure how many cops were actually patrolling the city as if felt that every one of them was there for Henry Reagan's funeral. He sat next to his wife who held their youngest daughter in her arms. Danny held Linda's hand tightly unwilling to let her go. His jaw set through the eulogy his father spoke. Through the speech, the priest gave about Henry and his life. Through his father talking about Henry's two families. The one at home and the one that walked the blue line every day. How Henry would be so proud of his men and women in uniform. How he'd appreciated everyone coming to say goodbye. Danny didn't shed a tear while Nicky read a poem she wrote in dedication to her grandfather. He barely flinched when Nicky couldn't finish so his oldest son, Jack, stood up and finished for her. Danny went through the motions of the day as expected of him while he tried to process what was happening. He held his wife while she cried in his arms as Henry's casket was laid to rest. That evening the somber feeling in the Reagan house was thick. Linda, Nicky, and Erin were cleaning up from dinner while the house emptied. Guests said their goodbyes, gave their condolences and went home to their families. Garrett, Sid, and Baker were among the last to leave. Jamie sat in the living room with Jack and Sean talking about Henry while the smaller kids played together. Frank had disappeared to the back porch with a stiff drink in his hand. And Danny sat at the dining room table staring blankly at another empty chair around the table.

Linda finished putting dishes away and walked into the dining room, closing the door to the kitchen behind her. Linda knelt in front of her husband putting her hands on his legs, "Danny." Danny looked down at her sadly, "C'mon. Why don't we go home?" Linda hoped that some sleep was all Danny needed tonight.

"I can't believe he's gone. And it's all my fault." Danny shook his head.

"No. It's not. You did nothing wrong." Linda said softly.

"But if I was better..." Danny started to say.

Linda cut him off, "You did  _nothing_ wrong. Do you hear me?" Linda asked sternly.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah yeah." He dismissed her.

"No. I asked if you heard me. You didn't do anything wrong. Henry chose to go out. He chose to not take anyone with him or tell anyone what he was doing. You can't control everything any member of this family does." Linda tried to reason with him.

"But I should have caught the guy sooner." Danny frowned.

"You know what he'd say to you right now?" Frank interrupted them. Danny looked over at his father, "He'd tell you to get over it. You did your job. And if you saved one more cop then it was worth the sacrifice he made. He'd tell you to remember this feeling so you become a better cop but that you did nothing wrong. That this was just one of those things. That losing the battle doesn't mean we lose the war. That Reagan's may get knocked down but we don't get knocked out. So, get back up. Start fighting back. Because if you don't you'll let the whole family get knocked down and you have far too much at stake to give up the fight." Frank left the room without another word letting Danny and Linda support each other through the loss of such a big part of their family.

* * *

Linda woke up in the middle of the night too cold sheets beside her. It wasn't entirely uncommon but knowing that Danny wasn't working, Linda grew concerned. She checked the upstairs bedrooms before walking downstairs. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found Danny drinking a beer while sitting in the dark of the living room.

Linda wordlessly sat next to her husband who put an arm around her waist, "Did I wake you?" He asked quietly.

Linda shook her head, "No." Linda replied, "Rolled over and didn't feel you there. It's like an instant wake up call. Though I'm used to finding a note about you going to work. Not you in the dark drinking at night." 

"I keep going over the case in my head. What did I miss that could have saved him?" Danny wondered out loud.

"Danny. You can't beat yourself up over this." Linda took his beer from his hands, placing it on the coffee table, "You didn't cause this."

Danny shook his head, "You don't get it."

"Then explain it to me." Linda soothed.

"I could have done better at talking to Sunny and his kids. I was there I had the perp and I let him slip through my fingers. He was only caught after he killed again." Danny took a deep shaky breath.

"And you caught him." Linda reminded him, "Risking yourself in the process."

"I don't matter nearly as much. I am the reason he was killed." Danny tried to explain his thoughts.

"You matter Danny. Henry would say the same thing. That you matter far more than him. That he lived a long full life and you have so much time ahead of you." Linda hugged him close.

"I don't mean it like I don't matter at all." Danny shook his head, "I mean it like...I don't know." Danny sighed.

Linda held onto her husband praying that he'd make it through this. She prayed that he'd be okay. She rested her head on his shoulder offering any sense of comfort she could bring him hoping her love would be enough.

 


	11. Chapter 11

As the days turned to weeks Linda noticed a shift in her husband. He became more careless at work, closed off at home, he'd ping Linda's cell if she didn't pick up when he called, he'd even started keeping tabs on every Reagan family member. Linda had noticed him take extra tours more often than not. As October faded into November Linda started to wonder just how long Danny was going to keep this up. How long was he going to keep his family at arm's length not to feel the full pain of losing his grandfather? Linda had started to wonder about what she could do for her husband when she woke up multiple times to him sitting down in the living room with his gun on the coffee table. It was always loaded with the safety on but she couldn't figure out why he felt the need to carry it around the house. She knew he wasn't going to hurt himself or his family but the fact that he felt he needed to carry it around the quiet house in the middle of the night didn't settle well with her. Linda had tried to talk to him but he refused to speak. She'd tried to get him to talk to Dr. Bennet with her but unless it was about Linda, Danny clamped up. Linda didn't know what to do. She needed to get through to Danny someway before he hurt himself by risking his neck for no reason. It was as if his determination to collar every criminal in the city was clouding his judgment to stay safe. Linda wasn't sure how to get him to see what she feared every day he left the house.

One Friday night Linda's world came crashing down. Danny and Beaz had been working the case of a battered wife. The husband fled the scene after beating his wife so severely she was barely able to open her eyes and speak. Danny was working day and night to find the man who thought beating a woman was okay. Danny was sitting at his desk with Beaz across from him.

"We have to find this guy. If the wife doesn't pull through the next surgery he's looking at a murder charge, not just the assault." Danny looked through the phone records trying to see if he could pinpoint where the man was hiding out.

"He's doing a damn good job at hiding." Beaz grumbled, "Alright Reagan." She yawned, "I'm gonna catch a few hours sleep before coming back to this. You should do the same." She told him as Danny yawned right after her.

"I'm fine." Danny shook his head, "I'll call you if I find anything."

"Go home to your wife Reagan." Beaz grabbed her jacket and headed home to get some sleep before working on the case in the morning.

Danny rubbed his eyes and chugged a cup of bad coffee before reading through the evidence again. That's when he noticed it. The couple had a beach house in Montauk. That had to be where the perp was hiding out. Danny knew Beaz was trying to rest. But he couldn't let another perp get away. Not after what happened to his grandfather. Danny grabbed his gun and rushed out of the precinct to track down the man who hurt his wife so severely.

When Danny arrived at the beach house he carefully got out of his car. With caution, Danny walked up to the front door. Noticing it open he called in his location before entering the home. Danny never expected to be hit from behind and knocked out before he could react.

* * *

Linda Reagan tossed and turned all night long. She hadn't been able to sleep well for days. Danny hadn't been home and even when he was they were arguing over everything lately. Linda was scared for her husband. He was pushing himself physically, mentally and emotionally. She prayed things would calm down soon. She just didn't know how to help him.

When her phone rang Linda answered before the first ring ended, "Hello?" She asked, "Is he okay?" Linda felt her heart stop as she listened to Maria tell her what hospital Danny was at, "I'll be right there."

Linda gathered her things quickly then let Sean know where she was headed before leaving the house in the middle of the night.

When Linda arrived at the hospital, Frank was already there.

"What happened?" Linda asked her father-in-law.

"He's an idiot. That's what happened." Frank's tone said all Linda needed to know about how irritated Frank was with Danny. Linda looked over at Danny was sitting up in the hospital bed looking just as frustrated as his father.

As soon as they were waived into the room by a nurse Linda was at Danny's side, "Oh, thank God." She hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine, Linda." Danny kissed her cheek, "They didn't need to call you. I'm fine. I could have caught a ride home."

"You're  _not_ fine!" Frank yelled, "Fine would indicate you had some tiny amount of brain left!"

"Dad." Danny tried to defend himself.

"Don't you  _dad_ me!" Frank crossed his arms, "You could have died tonight! You're damn lucky you have a partner who knows how hard-headed you can be and followed you out to Montauk! You're lucky she was ninety seconds away from you or you'd have a bullet in your head right now! So no, Danny! You're not fine!"

"But it's just a concussion." Danny tried to play it off like what he did wasn't wrong.

"You're lucky it's just a concussion!" Frank was angry and scared for his son, "You're off duty until you can prove you aren't going to pull this cowboy hero cop anymore!"

"You can't do that!" Danny protested.

"I can and I will! You can't make me lose a son right after I lost my father! I'm not losing anyone anymore! So if you can't be safe then damn it I'll force you to be safe!" Frank stormed out of the room.

Linda looked over at Danny with tears in her eyes, "You went to confront someone who was armed and dangerous without backup?" Linda asked.

"Honey it wasn't like that." Danny tried to calm his wife.

"No? So explain it to me." Linda huffed, "Because it sounds like you put yourself in danger and didn't think about how it would affect your family if you didn't come home. Do you think I could really handle losing you?!"

"Linda. I knew what I was doing. It was fine." Danny frowned.

"You can't just  _do_ these things, Danny! You can't assume things will be fine because they've been fine before. You can't just be sure that nothing bad will ever happen to you, Danny!" Linda lost it. Her emotions blowing up as she realized just how close she almost came to losing her husband, "Your father is right! You're not thinking straight!" Linda angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. She refused to cry right now, "If you can't be safe by yourself then you need to be forced to be safe!"

"You can't really agree with him?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, Danny I do." Linda shook her head, "You're not sleeping. You're not eating right. You're working all the time. You spend no time at home with the kids or I. You're so scared of what could happen you're walking around the house with a loaded weapon in the middle of the night. If you being pulled off duty is the only way to get through to you then so be it. Because I don't know what else to do to help you, Danny. I know you feel guilty and I know you feel responsible for what happened to Henry but that doesn't mean you can put yourself in danger to make up for it. Do you want us to lose you too?!"

Danny watched as Linda sat in the chair beside the bed, "Linda."

"Don't Danny. Just don't." Linda said angrily.

"You're not going to lose me." Danny tried to tell her.

"If you keep doing stupid things like this I just might." Linda pulled her legs up and put her head on her knees.

Danny watched how much it hurt his wife to see him like this. To hear how he wanted to catch the bad guy so much that he endangered himself. How he could have died today but thanks to Beaz he was able to come home to his family. Danny reached for Linda's hand only to have her curl into herself more. Danny frowned. There had only been a few times in their marriage she'd been this angry at him. The last time was yet again when he did something he shouldn't have and put himself in danger for no good reason. Between his father yelling at him and his wife being so upset, Danny felt even worse. He didn't know what to do to make things up to LInda. But he knew he had to figure it out. He could sense the fear and anger Linda felt knowing Danny wasn't himself lately. Danny knew something had to change. He just didn't know if he could do it alone.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning in the Reagan house was tense at best. Sean had gone to work early, dropping not just Charlie but his young siblings with his Aunt Erin and cousin, Nicky for the day. It was Saturday but after hearing his parents argue when they got home late last night Sean figured they'd continue throughout the day. He didn't want to burden them by asking his mom and dad to babysit Charlie. When he called his Aunt to babysit she offered to take all the little kids so Danny and Linda could get some rest. She didn't know they were fighting with each other but she knew they were at the hospital late the night before. 

Linda was in the kitchen when Danny woke up after everyone left the house. She was washing dishes in the sink when Danny walked into the kitchen. Danny leaned against the counter. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Linda, "What do you think is going to happen to the kids and I if something happens to you?" She asked not turning around. Danny sighed not knowing how to answer her, "You say you think about us before you walk into a situation but did you do that yesterday? Did you think about your children? Your grandchild? Me? Did you even think about yourself?! You have so many years on the job yet you did the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do yesterday! How could you do that?!" Linda felt her blood boiling, "How could you walk into something without even telling Maria about it to have someone at least be there when you do something stupid? How many times do we have to do this?! You're not invincible!"

"I know that." Danny sighed.

"No, you don't!" Linda shut off the water and dried her hands, "If you knew that you wouldn't have been in that situation last night." Linda shook her head. She turned to face Danny, "Do you have any idea what it's like to get that phone call in the middle of the night? To hear that yet again, you're in the hospital? That you're hurt? That you're in surgery? Or you were shot or stabbed or unconscious? Do you have any idea what that's like? And not because something happened. To get that phone call because you once again ran into something hotheaded."

"Linda." Danny reached out for his wife's arm.

"I'm so mad at you." Linda backed away from him, "Actually I think I'm more disappointed in you. Danny, you've always done what you think is best and sometimes it doesn't work out but you've never blatantly disregarded safety and common sense like you've been doing these past few weeks." Linda shook her head, "I know you're still grieving for Henry. We all are. But we can't lose you too because you feel guilty." Linda chewed her bottom lip, "I can't lose you because you do something stupid one day. And as they days go on, the more I'm terrified that's what's going to happen."

Danny sighed, "I'm sorry." He frowned.

"Do you remember when you came home from Iraq and you barely talked to me? You were here but you weren't. Do you remember our big fight that pretty much forced you to get some help?" Linda asked. Danny nodded his head, "That's what I feel like. I feel like we're right back in that basement. Where you have lost all sense of yourself. Where I'm terrified because I can barely recognize you." Linda closed her eyes for a long moment.

Linda felt Danny's arms circle around her. The damn finally broke and her tears fell, "I'm sorry." Danny felt his own tears, "I'm sorry." Danny felt Linda shudder in his arms, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'm so sorry Linda. It won't get that bad." Danny vowed. He remembered the terrified look on his wife's face many years ago. He swore he'd never see that again. Not now. Not ever, "I'm sorry Linda." Danny not only felt guilty for Henry's murder, he now had the guilt of his wife's fear weighing on his mind.

* * *

A few hours later Danny found himself reluctantly in Dr. Bennet's office on a Saturday afternoon. Linda sat beside him holding his hand. Danny didn't want to be here. But the look on his wife's face as she told him she felt like she did so many years ago, sealed the appointment. Danny would do anything for Linda. Even if he didn't want to do it for himself.

"So what brings you two by on a Saturday afternoon?" Dr. Bennet smiled.

Danny looked at Linda not knowing where he should start. Linda squeezed her husband's hand, "Danny's suspended from work for at least a week." She said.

"How'd that happen?" Dr. Bennet asked.

"I went to talk to a perp without backup which isn't protocol. You break protocol, you get reprimanded." Danny stated. He looked over at Linda before sighing, "And I may have been injured because I was alone. But it wasn't serious. I'm okay."

"Why did you go without backup?" Dr. Bennet wrote down a few notes.

Danny hadn't realized how hard this would be, "I uh...um...I needed to get the perp. He needed to be taken in, no matter what the cost."

"Even if that cost was your own life?" Dr. Bennet looked him in the eyes.

"I wasn't really thinking about myself." Danny explained.

"Who were you thinking about?" She inquired.

Danny took a deep breath, "My grandfather." He admitted.

"And what about him?" Dr. Bennet pushed further.

Danny felt Linda squeeze his hand, "That if I'd just gone after the guy I thought was the perp he'd still be alive." Danny said softly.

"Is that why you've been working so much lately?" She asked knowing Linda said all Danny's done is work since the funeral.

"I don't want any more blood on my hands." Danny frowned.

"But from what I've heard you couldn't have prevented your grandfather's murder even if you tried." Dr. Bennet said, "Is that correct?"

"Maybe if I was better or faster. Who knows." Danny played with Linda's fingers while he thought quietly, "I could have done something though."

"Like what?" She asked him, "What could you have done differently?"

Danny thought for a moment, "I don't know."

"And in the meantime, while you shoulder all this guilt that you need to work through, you're pushing your family away. Instead of looking to Linda for love and support you're keeping her at arm's length. Why?" Dr. Bennet asked.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Danny said honestly.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked.

"How many times has my job been the source of you being hurt or scared or injured?" Danny asked her, "My job should never put you or our children in danger. And the fact that it has before is wrong. Me not doing my job well enough cost Pop his life. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because I wasn't quick enough. I can't let someone else I love die because I'm not good enough."

"How many times have you saved me? How many times have you been there to protect me? To keep me safe? Because I think those times far outweigh the times I've been in potential danger. And even when I have been, it hasn't been  _you_. It's been people who are after you. I don't blame you for any time I've ever been scared or hurt." Linda told her husband.

"I don't know how to move on from Pop. How do I not feel at fault for him?" Danny asked.

"What would he say?" Dr. Bennet asked Danny.

"What?" He looked over at her.

"What would your grandfather tell you?" She asked again.

"He'd tell me that guilt is a waste of an emotion." Danny repeated words Henry Reagan so often said.

"So he'd agree with me when I tell you that guilt is there to remind us of who we are and our values or to even show us when we are taking on too much blame and need to adjust our perspective. Right now you're taking on too much blame. You didn't have all the facts. You didn't know who was the next target. You didn't know your grandfather was going out that night. Without those three things, you wouldn't be able to do anything different." Dr. Bennet said.

Danny nodded his head, "So it's not my fault?" He asked.

"No. It's not. The sooner you accept that the sooner you can see how this is not only hurting yourself but your family as well." Dr. Bennet said. At the end of the hour, Danny had to admit that he felt better after talking about it. He tried to understand better how his actions hurt his family and how Linda, the kids, and his siblings, even his father didn't blame him for what happened. That no matter what he had a support system there for him. He just needed to work on utalizing it.

 


	13. Chapter 13

When Linda and Danny got out of Dr. Bennet's office, Linda noticed a slight shift in her husband. Danny hadn't let go of her hand since they walked out of the appointment. The whole ride home Danny kept his hand in hers only letting go when he needed a second hand to drive. When they got home Danny pulled her to the couch and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again, "I didn't realize how my behavior has been making you feel. How it's been affecting the kids. I showed the worst side of me to the best thing in my life. I'm so sorry, Linda."

Linda slid her hands around Danny's neck carefully running her fingers over the scar on the back of it, "Danny." She said softly, "I just want you to see what's happening. And I don't think you do. We all miss Henry. No one blames you for it. Even Henry wouldn't blame you. Please don't beat yourself up over something you had no control over. I hate seeing you destroy yourself over a guilt you feel that's not warranted." She said, "We need you here. I need you. I'm selfish like that." She threw his words back at him.

Danny smiled softly, "I need you too. That's why I've been trying to keep you safe." Danny tried to explain.

"The safest place for me is in your arms. It has and always will be the safest, most secure, most protected place I could ever be." Linda kissed her husband's lips.

Danny pulled Linda close, "I promise I'll be better. I won't ever go back to that guy that once scared you. I know I've really screwed up. And I've scared you and I've made you sad and upset. I've done a lot of things I shouldn't have. There are words I shouldn't have said and things I wish I could take back. But through it all, somehow, you're still here. There's never anything I could say that would thank you enough for staying by my side." Danny said honestly.

"Love isn't supposed to be easy. It's supposed to be worth it. And you..." Linda paused to kiss her husband, "You are worth it. You know how you're always teasing me about being indecisive. How I can never decide on my favorite  _anything_." Linda smiled.

Danny nodded his head, "That's why it takes us months to plan a date night." He grinned.

"Danny Reagan, you are without a doubt, my favorite  _everything._ " Linda said sweetly.

Danny cupped his wife's cheek in his hand, "I love you." He pulled her close deeply kissing her. Danny realized just how much he'd missed his wife over the past few weeks. He felt like he hadn't seen her, hadn't touched her, hadn't spoken a word to her since the day of the funeral. Danny needed to feel his wife in his arms. He ran his hands up and down her body as he held her close, "I love you so much." He murmured as he kissed his way down her neck, "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I'm sorry I scared you. I missed you." 

Linda shifted so she was sitting in Danny's lap with her legs on either side of his, "I love you." She replied softly letting Danny slid his hands up the sides of her shirt, "No more sorry. No more guilt. You did nothing wrong. I promise." Linda sighed in content, "Just tell me you'll stop playing the hero when you don't have to?" She knew she might be asking a lot but she couldn't help it.

"I swear, I'll never walk into something without putting an exit route in my head to get home to you and our kids. After all, if I'm lucky enough to be married to you, then why would I risk not coming home?" Danny flirted. Danny and Linda sat on the couch softly talking and touching each other for the afternoon until they both decided it was high time they get something to eat. Linda made dinner while Sean came home with Jack, their younger siblings, and Sean's son.

"DADDY!" Three small voices yelled at the same time. Grace, Faith, and Sam ran towards their Daddy, who they hadn't seen much of lately, grabbing hold of his legs.

Danny hugged all three of them tightly, "Hey. Did you all have fun with your aunt?" He asked.

"Yeah! Nicky painteded me nails!" Grace showed off the glitter purple nail polish on her hands.

"Me too!" Faith held her hand up.

"I do face paint!" Sam showed off the Superman shield Nicky had painted on his cheek.

"Wow. Looks like lots of fun over there." Danny smiled, "How about we play while Mommy cooks dinner?" He asked knowing they'd all be happy to play with him.

Danny sat down in the living room with his small children and grandson while the two oldest children fought over who got to pick what to watch on the TV. Linda looked from the kitchen into the living room. Slowly but surely the broken pieces of the Reagan family would be put together again. The Reagan family might be missing a large part of it but with hard work and love, they just might be able to pull through. As Henry Reagan always said, 'it doesn't matter how you got knocked down. What matters is how you get back up.' The Reagan family may have fallen down. Now they had to stick together to get back up again. And Linda knew with Danny back up, the next place to work on was her father-in-law. Tomorrow was Sunday dinner. It would be the perfect opportunity to show Frank Reagan how much his family was ready, willing, and able to do whatever it takes to help him stand back up after the tragic loss of his father.


	14. Chapter 14

When Linda and Danny's family arrived at Frank's house for Sunday dinner no one expected what Frank would do. Uncharacteristically, Frank insisted on setting the table with Jack and Sean while Linda and Nicky finished getting dinner ready. Danny spent the time in the living room with his three small children and grandson building towers with a set of old wood blocks that had once belonged to Jack when he was little. Jamie and Erin quietly talked to each other about missing Henry, family, and work. When the table was finally set and dinner ready Sean took Charlie while Jack took his siblings to the table to sit down.

"Need a hand?" Danny asked Linda and Nicky as he walked through the kitchen.

"If you can carry the roast, that would help." Linda smiled at him.

"Thanks, Uncle Danny." Nicky carried the basket of rolls to the table.

Danny walked into the dining room behind his wife. He placed the roast on the table and looked around. The seats had been swapped. Franks seat was now empty, Linda, Jack, Grace, Sean, and Charlie's high chair took up one side while Faith, and Sam in their booster chairs, Jamie, Nicky, and Erin sat on the other. Frank was sitting at the end of the table where Henry once sat. Danny paused not entirely sure what to do.

"Joining us for dinner?" Frank asked his son.

"Dad." Danny said softly.

"Sit down, Son." Frank nodded his head.

Linda looked over at her husband and stretched her hand across the corner of the table. Danny slowly took Linda's hand as he sat down at the head of the table. Everyone sat quietly around the table not entirely sure what to do next.

Frank spoke up, "I'd like to do the prayer tonight." Frank watched as everyone bowed their heads but Linda and Danny's hands remained clasped together while he said the blessing. When he was finished he smiled at his family, "I felt it was high time the whole family sat at the table. With a little shifting around, we made that happen. I didn't want empty chairs around this table. Not anymore. This table should always remain full of family." Frank said, "And as the oldest, you get the seat at the head of the table. You get the honor of learning what it means to become the next patriarch of this family. If life has taught us anything lately it's that we shouldn't take a moment for granted. I won't be here forever and someone will need to step up in my place. You have your duty at work, your duty to your family and your duty to the  _whole_ family."

Danny nodded his head, "I won't let you down." 

"I know that. Your wife beside you won't let you fall." Frank smirked.

"She never does." Danny squeezed Linda's hand.

"They say behind every good man is a better woman." Erin smiled across the table.

"So we just got stuck behind all of them?" Linda asked.

"Jamie and Dad got tacked when you married Danny. And you created all the rest of them." Erin grinned.

Linda nodded her head, "That's true."

"You know what we need to work on?" Erin said to Linda, "Jamie. I don't think I've seen you go out with a woman in a while. I have some friends who would be interested." 

"I'm good. Thanks. I'm all set." Jamie shook his head, "What about you Erin? You haven't gone out in a long time."

"I don't need another man in my life. I am content with just Nicky and me." Erin hugged her daughter.

"Oh please. You ate out of the ice cream tub last night while watching 50 First Dates. If anyone at this table needs a good date night, I'd say it was you." Nicky teased.

"Look whose talking, Miss I-don't-go-out-with-my-friends-on-a-Saturday-night-because-I-want-to-watch-the-same-movie-my-mom-is." Erin laughed.

"I'm not the only Reagan kid who doesn't go out. Sean has a baby at all times. I don't think he's gone out since before Charlie was born." Nicky noted.

"I think the only one of the three of us that goes out is Jack. He's been dating that chick from school that everyone calls sexy Lexi." Sean said.

"What?!" Erin grinned.

"Woah!" Jamie looked over at his nephew.

"Sexy Lexi?!" Danny asked.

"Is that appropriate to call her?" Linda asked both sons.

"Sean!" Jack's mouth dropped. He'd told his brother not to say anything.

"Sorry!" Sean realized his mistake when the whole table started asking Jack about her.

"So tell us more about this woman." Frank encouraged.

"It's not a big deal. We went on a few dates. That's all." Jack shook his head.

"Does she know you all call her this?" Linda asked.

"Yeah? Maybe? I don't know. It's not like we say it to her face. Besides, maybe we wouldn't call her it if she covered up." Jack sighed, "She wears the shortest skirts I've ever seen. So it's her own fault."

"You know better." Danny told him.

"Thanks, doofus." Jack said to his little brother.

"Did you think about how that would make her feel if she found out you say that about her?" Linda asked.

"Like Dad doesn't say things like that about you behind your back." Jack huffed disrespectfully at Linda.

"That's your mother you're speaking to. Watch your tone." Frank reprimanded without thinking twice about telling Jack what to do.

"Anything I say about your mother if she's not around is the same thing I'd say if she was standing in front of me. Because it would be disrespectful to say anything different.  _And_ when you've been married for twenty-three years and you know what's acceptable in your marriage and not acceptable you  _can_ make whatever comment you want as long as it falls in line with what you and your wife feel is acceptable." Danny explained.

"If your great-grandfather was still here he'd be the first one to tell you that you don't talk about a woman like that if you want to earn her respect. You talk about a woman with as much respect as possible. You tell her things that are sweet and kind instead of vulgar and indecent." Frank said to Jack.

"Would it be her own fault if someone saw her dressed the way you said, in short skirts and not covering much and someone assaulted her?" Jamie asked.

"No. Of course not." Jack shook his head.

"What about if she was fully covered head to toe?" Jamie hoped his point would get across to his nephew.

"No. Assult is never the victim's fault and what she wears or doesn't wear should have no bearing on if she has any fault. If she said no or someone attacked her or she tried to get away or didn't consent in any way then it's never her fault." Jack repeated the words he'd had drilled into his head since he started being interested in girls.

"Then how is it okay to call her a name like that because of what she wears? Wouldn't she want to date you more if you stood up for her and told your buddies that disrespecting her isn't okay? That they should be more respectful of women around them?" Jamie pushed.

"I guess." Jack sighed.

"If someone ever made that comment about your Aunt Erin or Nicky or your mom, your dad, grandpa and I would all be the first ones to stand up for them and make sure whoever made the comment not only apologized but realized just how disrespectful and rude they were being to the women in this family." Jamie stressed his point.

"Jack, how do you expect a girl to show you respect if you don't show it to her?" Linda asked.

"I'm sorry. I won't keep calling her that. And if the guys keep it up I'll tell them to stop." Jack rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't getting out of this conversation so easily but hoping that agreeing to stop doing it would put the conversation on pause.

Danny nodded his head, "We're still not done." 

"I know." Jack stabbed at the food on his plate.

Conversation at the table shifted letting Jack off the hook until after dinner when Danny caught up to him and had a lengthy talk about love and respect. Linda sat beside Danny keeping his hand in hers for most of the meal. She looked around at the Reagans who all seemed to be partaking in talking to each other. She hoped with the upcoming holidays they'd be able to make it through. This would be the first Thanksgiving and Christmas without Henry. She knew it was going to be hard. She hoped it wouldn't knock them down.

 


	15. Chapter 15

As the weeks went by Linda watched as the guilt her husband felt was slowly lifted. With every collar he made, every time he played with his children, every dinner he sat down to with his family. It was as if he was slowly realizing that trying to control his grandfather's murder and feel guilt for it was useless. He should be honoring his grandfather in the best way possible. By loving his family and doing his job.

Frank had been asking to see the grandkids more often lately. Offering to babysit all three of the little ones so Danny and Linda could go out. Even just for dinner some nights. He would pop over before church in the morning to spend some time with them and help get Grace, Faith, and Sam dressed, fed and ready. Frank had even offered to start treating everyone to lunch after church. Jamie and Erin tried to spend more time with their father than they had before only to be gently told that he was fine. He lied about being lonely in the large house all alone. He told his children how he was okay. It was nice to have a quiet house. But Linda could see how his eyes lit up when she'd stop over with the kids.

One Sunday evening after dinner, Nicky, Jack, and Sean kept an eye on the younger kids while Charlie slept upstairs in Danny's old bedroom. The adults sat around the dining room table looking at Frank, wondering what the folder in front of him was.

"We need to talk about something." Frank started. He passed a copy of the paperwork he had to Jamie, Erin, and Danny, "I've updated my will." He looked around the table.

"Is something wrong?" Erin asked.

"No. I'm fine. But with everything I wanted to make sure we are all on the same page." Frank said.

"Then what are the changes for?" Jamie asked wondering what could make his father think of changing it at the moment.

"I wanted to make sure you all and the grandkids and even great-grandkids were taken care of." Frank explained.

"Linda and I get the house?" Danny started to read the paper.

"As long as you all agree on that. I figured since you have the kids and it's still a long time until Faith and Sam turn eighteen, that this big house should be filled with family again." Frank told him.

"That makes the most sense." Jamie nodded his head.

"Yeah. Besides, I like my place. I don't have to do any yard work." Erin smiled.

"Frank, the deed to the house is in here." Linda held it up from where it was clipped to the back of the paper Frank had given Danny.

"I want to get that transferred to both of you sooner than later." Frank said.

"Both of us?" Linda asked. She hadn't read the paper but had assumed it was just being given to Danny.

"Yes. You're just as much my child as the other three at this table." Frank reiterated how he felt about Linda, "There is a list of things for each of you but I wanted to make sure the house and car were set before anything else."

"Why do I get the car?" Jamie asked.

"Have you seen what you drive around, Harvard?" Danny smirked, "You need the car."

"Dad, why are you doing this now?" Erin wondered.

"If Pop passing on has shown me anything is that we can't predict what will happen next. As your father, it's my job to make sure you guys don't have to worry about anything should something happen to me. I want all the kids to be taken care of equally. Instead of each kid getting something everything gets split equally between all the grandkids and great-grandkids." Frank said, "You four split everything with the exception of the house. I feel that unless someone disagrees it should go to Danny and be passed down one of the grandkids, then one of the great-grandkids, and down again. I want it to stay in the family. It's an old house. With a lot of life in it. I don't want to see it lose that. You were all raised here. This is our home. This house should remain the Reagan's home." Frank insisted.

"It will." Danny promised.

"Good. Then it's settled. I want you all to keep those copies. And Danny you put that deed with it." Frank told him.

Danny nodded his head. He started to fold up the papers when Linda took them from him and slipped them into her purse, "That's why she's on there too, huh?" Danny teased.

"She's been taking care of you since you two were in high school." Frank smiled.

"How do you do that after all these years?" Erin grinned.

"I accepted the fact that I'd be the one to make sure he was taken care of a long time ago. Besides, it's pretty mutual." Linda kissed her husband's cheek, "He pays most of the bills, kills the spiders, keeps us all safe." Linda smiled at her husband.

"All while you tie his ties and cook his meals." Erin teased.

"I tie my own ties, thank you very much." Danny grinned.

"Eight out of ten times." Linda joked.

The mood lightened around the table as Danny was teased by his siblings and wife. Frank smiled watching his children be happy together. He hoped that when he passed they'd be able to lean on one another for strength. That they'd each be able to rely on the other one to get through it. Especially Danny. He saw how Henry's death hit Danny so hard. Frank hoped that with Linda at his side Danny wouldn't hit rock bottom again. Frank watched his children laugh and joke together hoping they'd have much more Sunday nights together like this. That he'd be able to see his great-grandchildren grow up just as his father was able to.

 


	16. Chapter 16

As Thanksgiving passed and Christmas came Linda started to see more and more how the family was affected by the loss of Henry. They'd put the Christmas tree up in the corner of their living room as soon as Thanksgiving was over. Sean was excited to celebrate Charlie's first Christmas. He'd even gotten a small tree for Charlie's room. The first Sunday dinner of December was spent with Linda digging out the Christmas decorations after dinner. She stopped over every day the following week to set up the tree and decorate the house. Frank had seemed to be more interested in his grandchildren visiting than decorating the house.

Christmas day came with the whole family over Frank's house. No one wanted him to spend the day alone. Danny and Linda showed up with all the kids in tow. Erin, Nicky, and Jamie were headed over later that day.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise!" Frank smiled as he opened his door.

"Merry Christmas!" Linda hugged Frank tight.

"We gots pesents!" Grace held up a gift for her grandfather she'd picked out at the store with her mommy and daddy.

"You do?!" Frank picked up the tiny girl in his arms.

"It for you Ganpa!" Grace smiled.

"Come on in." Frank ushered his family inside.

"We'll get the rest of the bags from the car." Danny patted his father's shoulder.

Once Danny, Sean, and Jack brought in the food Linda had prepared they all sat down in the living room around the tree. Linda sat beside Danny as the kids played with their grandfather. He opened the small gift Grace shoved towards him. She'd picked out a small picture frame and put a picture of the whole family inside. One of the last ones to include Henry with Charlie in his arms.

"This is nice. Thank you so much." Frank smiled at his young granddaughter, "I just expected you here for dinner tonight." He said to Linda and Danny.

"We didn't want you here alone all day." Linda smiled, "We wanted to spend the day with you. So we opened gifts early this morning and now we get to spend the day with you." 

The day passed with lots of smiles and laughs while Frank spent the day with his grandchildren and greatgrandson. Jamie, Erin, and Nicky came by for dinner that night spending the time together as a whole family. That's when Sean made his announcement.

"I've saved up a lot of money and I think that when Charlie turns one I can finally move out. I'm going to look for a place of my own." Sean said.

"When did you decide this?" Danny asked.

"It's been a little cramped in the house. And I don't want to impose on you and mom for longer than I need. It's been a lot of help but I think I can do it alone. Or more or less alone." Sean grinned.

"You don't have to do that." Linda said to her son.

"I know. But I'm doing good with school and work and I really want my own space with Charlie." Sean insisted.

"I think that's very mature." Erin smiled.

"You sure you can handle all that?" Danny asked.

"I want to try." Sean nodded his head.

"That's a lot. Bills, a kid, work, school, that's a lot of responsibility." Frank noted.

"And finding a place for just you and Charlie. It's not as easy as it looks." Jamie told Sean.

"Although. I might have a solution." Frank said. He thought how to approach the subject carefully, "I have this big house that's now empty. And it occurred to me that I could be doing more for my family. And with Sean having his own small family to support, I thought it might be a good idea if you two moved in here with Grace, Faith, and Sam. You could rent your house out since you own it and Sean could live there with Charlie. You'd know he was safe, it's an area he's familiar with, and Charlie's daycare is close by." Frank offered.

Linda looked over at Danny, "Uh..." 

"It's just an idea. You don't have to decide. I was just thinking about it. It would give you two more space, and a break on the bills, and I know I'd like to be a part of my grandchildren's lives as much as possible." Frank said.

"Dad. That's...um...That's a lot to think about." Danny said.

"I know it is." Frank smiled, "I wanted to offer."

"We'll think about it." Linda smiled, "Thank you, Frank." She took Danny's hand in hers knowing they'd need to talk to each other before making any type of decision. It didn't sound so bad. And depending on how much it would save them in bills, Linda just might be able to stop working like she had when the Jack and Sean were little. Linda wondered what Danny thought. If he'd be willing to move. He never really cared for her working so she knew he'd be on board with her staying home. Plus with Frank around, it meant his detail unit wasn't far behind so the added security might be another perk Danny would like. Linda wondered what they would do with their house. Letting Sean and Charlie stay there sounded like a good option to Linda. Frank had a point. They owned the house, so why make Sean move with Charlie somewhere when they had an empty house if they decided to move in. Linda knew how lonely Frank had been lately. She wondered if this was part of his way he was trying to cope with that loneliness. Maybe this was Frank's way of asking for his family to help him thorugh this tough time. Linda squeezed her husbands hand. This would be a long conversation tonight after the kids went to bed. It certainly had it's pros and cons. She just hoped they'd end up on the same page after their conversation.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas night Linda sat in bed with her laptop turned on. She was trying to figure out the house bills with no rent. If they did move, maybe they'd just make Sean pay his own electric bill, the internet, water, and those bills rather than charge him rent.

Danny walked out of the bathroom in just a towel after his shower. Linda stared at him as he slid on boxers, her thoughts about money momentarily interrupted at the sight of her husband.

"You're staring at my butt." Danny pulled on his pajama pants.

"Yes. I am. And it's not just your butt I'm staring at." Her eyes roamed his muscles.

Danny tossed his wet towel in the laundry basket before sitting behind his wife in their bed. Danny slid his hands up Linda's back, starting to rub her shoulders, "Like what you see?" He asked.

"Always." Linda sighed as she relaxed under his touch. Danny pressed a kiss to her neck, "What do you think about what your dad offered tonight?" Linda asked.

Danny hummed softly, "I think it's an idea. It makes some sense. I think he's really lonely and with how much he's been around lately, I think it's for him just as much as us if that's what we chose to do." Danny pressed his thumbs to the back of Linda's neck, "What do you think?"

"It would be good for a lot of things. I think it would be good for us. It would be easier to get him to babysit for date nights and I think it would be good for him. It would give Frank that sense of purpose back. I think he's missing that. He has his work but now he goes home to an empty house while his family is spread around the city and he's alone. He went to the grocery store with the kids and I the other day. He called wanting to know if I wanted to bring the kids by and when I mentioned running errands, an hour later he was at the door ready to go." Linda said, "He needs someone."

"We'd be giving up our own privacy. A good portion of it anyway." Danny said to her, "And it would take you further from work. We'd have to change school for Grace."

"But depending on how we'd work the bills, I might be able to stay home. Then we don't have to worry about daycare for Faith and Sam or work for me. As much as I love work, I also love being home with our babies." Linda thought out loud.

"It's a pretty big pride hit to move back in with my dad." Danny said honestly.

"But that's not exactly it. We'd be moving into the house he wants us to have and he'd be living there too. We wouldn't be moving in because we have to. We'd be moving because he needs us to." Linda explained.

"No more sex in the living room." Danny sighed as he massaged her back, tracing over his name on her skin.

Linda laughed, "We haven't had sex in the living room in years. Not since we had kids that could catch us. Unless they weren't home." 

"I'm just saying." Danny grinned.

"Grace, Faith and Sam would be raised living with their grandfather." Linda tried to think of everything that would change.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Danny said.

"No. But it's a big change from just raising our own kids." Linda mentioned.

"I would know there is someone home with you and the kids when I'm at work late or overnight." Danny slid his arms around Linda from behind.

"When we argue he'd know about it." Linda leaned against Danny's chest.

"He already knows when we argue." Danny smiled, "That's his sixth sense."

Linda grinned, "And we'd spend a lot more time with him than we already do."

"It would make great memories for our children growing up." Danny held his wife close.

"And it would make Frank feel important and not so alone." Linda looked over her shoulder at Danny.

"So what do we think?" He asked her.

"I think that if you're really, truly, one-hundred-percent okay with it, that it's a good idea." Linda said to him, "Besides. I'm doing the bills out to see how much we'd charge Sean if he stayed here with Charlie and maybe even Jack so they both have a place. With ground rules set since it's still our house."

"I think that's a nice idea to offer Sean a place to stay." Danny hugged his wife.

"I'm going to miss this house." Linda sighed. While she would be sad to leave, she knew they were ready for the next step.

"Are you sure you want this?" Danny asked.

Linda turned in his arms and kissed his lips, "I'm sure. I love you." She kissed him again, "And wherever you are is where I want to be. But I'm going to miss this house. This was where Jack and Sean grew up. Now it's time for Grace, Faith, and Sam to grow up. And it doesn't have to be the same place the boys grew up." She said, "It just has to be home."

"Have I told you how lucky I am to be married to you?" Danny asked feeling such love for his wife and how she openly embraced the needs of the Reagan family along with her own wants and needs.

"You can always tell me again." She smirked.

"How about I show you?" Danny kissed her slowly and sweetly.

"That works too." Linda smiled wide as Danny started to undress her. If their time was limited in this house, they'd better make the most of each moment before starting a new chapter in their lives.


	18. Chapter 18

Two days later, Danny and Linda walked into the living room at Frank's house while all the kids stayed home. They didn't want to wait too long to talk to Frank about what they'd decided.

Frank sat in one of the easy chairs while Danny and Linda sat side by side on the couch, "So you two going to tell me what this is all about?" Frank asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about something." Danny said.

"Frank. We talked about what you said the other night at dinner." Linda said, "We think that us moving in is a good idea. I know that Grace, Faith, and Sam would love to spend more time with their grandfather and I'm pretty sure the selling point for Danny was knowing there would be another person in the house that owns and can operate a gun." Linda teased her husband.

"Really?" Frank asked both of them.

"Yeah." Danny nodded his head, "I think that not only will it be good for the kids to be around you more often, it will be good for you to be around them. Plus we're going to offer the house to Sean with Charlie and if Jack needs a place to stay and we're even thinking about talking to Erin about letting Nicky stay there if she needs a place. They are all pretty good kids so with some rules since it's still our house, we'll offer it to them." Danny said, "Besides, if this will help us with bills, Linda might be able to stay home."

"And I've wanted to do that since the twins were born. I love working but I miss seeing my babies every day." Linda told Frank.

"I think we can manage splitting bills in a way that allows for that to happen." Frank smiled wide, "You aren't doing this just because I want it right?" He asked.

Linda shook her head, "We want this too."

"Danny. Are you really sure about this?" He asked wanting to make sure Danny was really okay with everything.

"I'm sure. After all, wasn't it you that said I need to start learning what it means to be the patriarch of the family? That I have a duty to my family and a duty to my _whole_ family." Danny smiled, "This would be one of those responsibilities as that patriarch I should step up to. You need us. You need to not be alone. Our kids need their grandpa to instill the great wisdom you raised me with. I need you to help keep my family safe when I'm not home. Linda needs you to be there when I inevitably do something or say something stupid and we argue about it. It would be nice to have someone around to knock some sense into me. I know she'd appreciate all the help with that she can get." Danny said.

"I was thinking about that last night." Linda said.

"About what?" Frank asked.

"When you made the comment about us getting the house in your will no matter what happens you want it to remain in the Reagan family." Linda said, "You don't need to worry about that. It's always going to be in the Reagan family. After all, in the twenty-three years we've been married we've never argued to a point where I've ever considered divorce as an option. The occasional fleeting thought of murder, but not divorce."

Frank laughed, "When we argued Mary used to tell me I was only allowed to walk away as far as the next room because walking out was never an option."

"Oh, I like that rule." Linda grinned, "That should be implemented when we argue." She teased Danny. She giggled seeing Danny's face looking surprised at the teasing, "You brought this upon yourself." Linda said.

"Is this how this is working out? You two picking on me?" Danny asked.

"Probably." Frank nodded his head with a grin, "Are you two really sure this is what you want?" 

"We're sure." Linda smiled, "I feel like this is the next natural step for all of us."

"Me too." Danny smiled, "So when do we do this?"

"Kids still on school vacation?" Frank asked.

"Grace till after New Years and Sean, Jack and Nicky go back the week after Grace does." Linda said.

"Then let's use them while they are out of school." Frank stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny nodded his head. The three Reagans talked about splitting the bills with Frank offering to take most of them while Danny and Linda mostly took care of food and the smaller utility bills providing them with enough money out of Danny's pay to allow for Linda to stay home with the kids. Linda sat happily beside her husband knowing that while this would change a lot of things, it would be the best thing for everyone involved. That while it would be weird to have Frank involved in their day to day life, having him involved with his grandchildren would be a reward that was worth the sacrifice of privacy. Knowing that she could stay home with her babies instead of having to work to pay bills was a relief off her shoulders. Linda held Danny's hand as the three of them celebrated new beginnings with a glass of wine for her and a scotch for Danny and Frank. She felt the weight lift off her chest seeing how happy Frank was hearing how much his family wanted him and needed him. Linda was pretty sure she even saw his eyes gloss over with tears but didn't call him out on it.

As they got ready to leave Frank hugged Linda extra tight, "I'm so proud to know that Danny chose you. That he picked you to be included in our lives. I couldn't imagine anyone else that would be willing to give up their home and live with their father-in-law. Someone that agrees to spend every Sunday and ninety-percent of their time with their in-laws. Thank you, Linda." 

Linda grinned, "I think we erased that 'in-law' part a long time ago, Frank." She said, "Besides, that's my kidney you've got, that's the official biological connection." Linda smiled, "Frank, when I needed a father figure you were there. You're the one that walked me down the aisle when my own parents refused to come to the wedding at the last moment. Mary was there for me when I needed a mom and mine didn't want to be bothered. I don't see this as something I'm doing for my husband's family. I see it as me doing what's best for my family.  And my family includes you." Linda hugged him back, "This is just as much for me as it is for you or for Danny or for the kids. This is a mutual decision that we all think is for the best." With one last tight hug, Linda and Danny were on their way back to Staten Island wondering exactly how they were going to tell Sean he didn't need to apartment hunt. That he could take the house with Charlie, providing he was willing to split it with Jack and possibly Nicky.

Linda held Danny's hand for the car ride home knowing that a great change was coming for the Reagans. It felt good to finally start to see the pieces of the Reagan family get put back together after the loss of Henry Reagan. That even in death Henry took care of his family. After all, if it weren't for his sudden passing Danny and Linda would have never considered moving into the family home. Sean would have been out on his own with Charlie, and who knows if he was really ready for that. Who knows if he'd be able to budget his bills well enough to survive as a single parent trying to live in the city. Instead, the all the possible problems were solved. While Henry's death would always leave a hole in the hearts of the Reagans, it also pulled them together in a way none of them ever imagined they'd need. Linda sent a silent prayer of thanks up to Henry for making sure all the members of the Reagan family would make it through. Linda smiled as she thought of something Henry once said at the dinner table.

"What are you thinking about?" Danny asked Linda seeing her smile.

"Henry and kintsukuroi." Linda said.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"Kintsukuroi. The Japanise art of repairing pottery with gold or silver with the understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken." Linda explained, "I feel like that's what happened when we lost Henry. Yes, there's a big hole from the loss but moving in with Frank, letting Sean take the house, stepping up into your father's shoes is filling that hole with something else. It's putting those broken pieces back together again and repairing them to make something different but just as beautiful. It's a different family dynamic but it's still just as full of love, if not more so, as we all still feel the sting of losing Henry." Linda explained.

"When did you get so wise?" Danny asked.

"When I said I do." Linda leaned over the middle console when to kiss her husband's cheek. The rest of the ride home was filled with comfortable silence as the two Reagan's thanked God and every bit of fate that lead them to each other so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this one! I really hope you all liked it! I can't wait to get started on the next story! :) Thank you SO SO SO much for all the comments and kudos! I really enjoy talking to you all and hearing your thoughts! Thank you so much for your faithful reading! You guys are so awesome!!!! :)


End file.
